A Siege Story: Knight Squadron
by Commando Y Hawk
Summary: What will happen when 4 new recruits are recruited by Team Rainbow and what will happen throughout their missions and thier escorts of HVT. Find out in this novel


**Hey guys Hawk here is my first Fanfiction I hope you guys like and if you do please leave some helpful tips in on how I can Improve**

 **I do NOT own anything of the Rainbow Six Siege universe except these 4 characters Hawk "Commando" Solid, Stephen "Knight" Dallas, Michael "Angelon" Holt, T.J "Sea" Chase.**

 **Alright see you guys in the next Chapter.**

 **Date: February 15 2018**

 **Location: Hereford Herefordshire U.K.**

 **Time: 0900 Hours**

All across the base as the operatives were just waking up the intercoms speakers sprang to life. "Attention all Team Rainbow Operatives we have a few new recruits coming in today report to the meeting hall at 1000." Just after the intercom went dead silent

Jordan "Thermite" Trace was holding some files in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand. He went and sat down near a table on the far wall he took a sip of his coffee. Opening up the files he began looking through the files with his red marker, marking a few pages of important details for the briefing.

"Hey Jordan up as always I see" Jordan was shocked as he turns around he saw Yumi behind him Yumi took a seat next to Jordan as she put her head on her crossed arms.

"What are you doing" Yumi curiosity was piqued due to the folder.

"Just some information related to the recruits Yumi" Jordan smiled

"What you smiling about?" As Taina was creeping behind Yumi to scare her.

"Jesus Taina" Thermite was attempting his best to contain his laughter.

Just as that happened the others were waking up and entering the mess hall then all of the speakers screeched to life "Attention Team Rainbow briefing starts in 30 minutes."

"Guess we should start heading down now" Jordan shook his head in agreement

"I got to go wake Vincent up see you guys see you at the meeting hall" Jordan and Yumi nod in agreement.

The duo headed to the meeting hall as soon as they arrive the others were coming inside as they enter and took their respective seats in order for the briefing. Six was standing on the podium as soon as every operator entered the briefing was underway.

"Attention Team Rainbow as you heard throughout the day we have some new recruits, Jordan if you please." Jordan headed up to the podium with the file in hand as soon as he was ready he began "Alright then new recruits are from a Squadron the Squadrons name is Knights we have 4 people joining today okay. First off we have the leader name is Stephen Dallas codename 'Knight' then his Second in command is Michael Holt codename 'Angelon' his 3rd in command his name is T.J Chase codename 'See' and his 4th in command is Hawk Solid codename 'Commando' the people were recruited due to their iconic gadgets Stephen gadget is a special one it can fire up to 32 feet longer that twitches shock drone and it can destroy reinforced wall with ease and if anyone is in the corner next to the target he will feel a jolt of electricity. Michael Special Gadget is a is a drone that can shoot flames T.J Special Gadget is a wrist launcher that shoots rockets lightning and flames Hawks gadget is a custom type of the M134 Minigun lightweight 3 barrels each with an element. Ok if there isn't any question these people will be picking them up JTF2 Frost S.A.S Mute SAT Hibana BOPE Caviera if there aren't any more questions Meeting dismissed."

Tina, Yumi, Taina and Mark were waiting outside the base till they got the call letting them know they were 30 minutes out.

"So Yumi where do you think the new recruits are from?" Taina asked with Curiosity

"No Idea, why?"

"Because Jordan didn't mention where they were from."

"Maybe they will tell us I don't know."

Suddenly Yumi felt something vibrate on her she then realised it was her mobile phone she picked it up and answered it.

"They are almost here" Jordan said firmly Yumi hanged up and let the others know that their almost here and 15 minutes later Taina heard some weird music.

"You hear that Music guys?" Taina said confusingly

"Yeah what is that music its getting closer." Soon enough they heard shouting.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TURN OUR THEME SONG OFF KNIGHT!" Hawk Shouted being annoyed

"WELL NO YOU HAVE BEEN OUTVOTED!" Stephen was Laughing along with Michael and T.J.

"Well at least we know who making that weird music." Just as soon as Yumi finished saying that the new recruits pulled up in their custom Armoured Truck fit with on the back exposed with 3 front seats and Hawk got off the and walked to the group

"I take it this is Rainbow 6 base?" Hawk asked the group.

"Yes, this is and I take it you were playing weird music on the way here." Yumi asked.

"Why do I have a feeling their going to ask about our Jeep" Hawk thought to himself. "Yep we were when I told them not to." He said as he sighed to him

"I take it is your jeep."

"Thought so and yes our customised Jeep we use in escort missions got anywhere to park our jeep." He asked Yumi

"Give me a second." Yumi picked up her phone and called Mike and soon after Mike picked up.

"Yes Yumi."

"Hey Mike can you come to us really quickly you got to see this."

"Yeah sure give me a couple of minutes." Mike hanged up and started to head to the entrance and was shocked to see a customised jeep upfront "Yeah what do you need Yumi." Mike asked nicely

"Yeah these guys are the new recruits and they need somewhere to park their jeeps."

"I will show them where to park their jeeps so who are you exactly." Mike curiosity was peeked.

"Well I am in Hawk in the driver seat is Stephen, next to him is T.J after T.J is Michael you show me where we should put our stuff and you show the boys where to park our jeep and don't worry I can handle the Weight." He went back to the jeep and got the duffel bags containing their gadgets and weapons the group of 4 showed them where to go while Mike showed the 3 where the jeep could be parked.

"Hawk where you from?" Yumi curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Australia Special Counter terrorism group codenamed Knight Squadron well its just 4 since we knew each other for 16 years so we were perfect people for it."

"So, your gadget Hawk how did you make it."

"It was a dream of mine to make a light weight minigun without changing the ammo limit so I decided to get rid of some barrel still I had 3 left I lifted it and it was light to carry and I thought why not have some different ammo types for different elements acid, fire and shock and that's how I created my Sweet Business nickname for my gun." Hawk explained on how he made his gadget

"That was interesting on how you created your gadget Hawk what about your friend's gadgets how did the make their ones." Yumi was Interested about their gadgets.

"Ask them tomorrow we will be awake tomorrow our doing squad exercise at 0500." Hawk told Yumi

"Wait did you say 0500" Yumi was Shocked at what he said he just nod in conformation as they entered the Armory he sat 4 duffel bags down and grabbed each gadget carefully Hawk Picked them up and showed them Sweet Business and the rest of the gadgets and who they belonged them.

"Do you want me to take your guys weapons to the weapon room" Mark offered.

"Alright be careful these are custom maid so be warned and they're not as heavy as the gadgets." Hawk told Mark and he just gave a simple nod he handed the duffel bag to Mark and he told the rest his where his room was and they gave a nod to tell them they understood Mark and he head his way to the weapon room.

"Come on Hawk lets get you to your room its on the second floor first room to your left." Then 3 lead him to his room as soon as he got there they 2 said see you later he said the same to Hawk but Yumi wanted to get to know Hawk better.

"Hey Hawk want to talk a bit before you get some rest." As Yumi was wondering where he was from.

"Okay sure I got time Yumi was it." Yumi nodded her head. "So Yumi what did you want to know."

"I was how did you guys meet and how was Australia." Yumi just wanted to know.

"Well I met Michael first from a game of black ops 2 online zombies then a few years later he introduced me to Stephen and T.J and we been the best of friends ever since when I turned 18 and I got my first car I drove up to where Stephen live and that's where we would meet and as soon as I left I took me a few days to get there when I did get there I met the guys face to face so yeah Australia was the best years of my life but when our Squadron was invited to join Team Rainbow we took a while about ten minutes and we joined with our jeep so you know the rest Yumi." He explained to Yumi on how he met the guys.

"Guess you should get some sleep now after your long flight." Yumi was getting up to leave before Hawk stopped her. "Yeah Hawk need something."

"Thanks for listening to my story Yumi. I appreciate it thanks." He said as he was blushing

"No problem Hawk let me guess first time sharing that story yeah"

"Yep it was normally it was one of the others that told it."

"Oh, I see." Yumi hugged hawk closely.

"See you tomorrow Hawk"

"See you tomorrow Yumi"


End file.
